Metamorphosis
by Audny
Summary: Ginny finally gets over Harry but falls for the one guy at Hogwarts who's attention is even harder to catch . . . Draco Malfoy.
1. Change

A/N: Okay, this is the first fic I've posted. I've been writing for ages but always with a pencil in notebooks. I've finally moved into the digital age. Hurray for me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I rather like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine! Happy now.

Metamorphosis

By Lafayette

  
  


Ginny sat at her usual corner table in the library. Her transfiguration homework was strewn about the table but Ginny wasn't looking at her essay. She was staring across the near empty library at the boy who had held her interest since the beginning of the year. Draco Malfoy. 'You sure know how to pick 'em, Gin,' she thought to herself as she watched the blonde adonis scribble away at the parchment in front of him. 'First it's Harry, who thinks of you as a younger sister, and now Malfoy who doesn't even know your alive.' Ginny sighed and began gathering up her things. She'd never get anything done with the object of her lust sitting a few short meters away.

Shouldering her worn school bag, Ginny headed for the exit, passing in front of Malfoy's table on her way, just to see if he noticed her. 'He didn't even glance up,' Ginny thought as she entered the hallway. 'Why would he. It's not like I stand out in a crowd with my boring red hair and too big school uniforms.' Ginny silently cursed her family's poorness. If they had been rich she could buy clothes that actually fit her instead of clothes that she would have to grow into.

Entering the common room, Ginny sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were all busy doing their homework. Now that Ginny had gotten over her infatuation with Harry she spent more time around her brother and his friends.

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said, glancing up from a potions essay. Hermione looked up and smiled. "Transfig?" he asked, eyeing the book she had just pulled out of her bag.

"Yeah. I can't believe we're getting so much homework this year."

"If you think fourth year is bad wait until you start fifth," Harry replied. "We're preparing for our O.W.L.s already."

"Honestly, Harry,"Hermione scolded. "It's a good thing we are preparing now. O.W.L.s are only seven months away."

Ginny giggled as Harry rolled his eyes and went back to his homework. Opening her transfiguration book Ginny started on her essay on the dangers of transfiguring animals. Her essay was finished in no time without the distraction of her current crush. Picking up her book Ginny yawned.

"Well, I'm all for bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night, Ginny," Ron called after her retreating form.

Once in her room Ginny couldn't seem to get comfortable. She kept tossing and turning trying to find a more comfortable position. Finally, after nearly rolling out of bed Ginny decided to go for a walk and clear her head. Pulling on her dressing gown and slippers Ginny crept out of her dorm into the deserted common room. All of the lamps were out and the only light came from the low fire burning in the hearth. Walking silently across the room Ginny climbed through the portrait hole and automatically began walking towards the library. Since the year began Ginny had been spending almost all of her free time in the library, usually staring across the room at Malfoy.

Before she was halfway there Ginny stopped. 'Library's closed, Gin. And even if it was open it's not likely Malfoy would be there.' She turned and took one of the less used routes to the astronomy tower, hoping the fresh air would do her some good. 'I must stop thinking about bloody Malfoy. He'll never notice innocent little Ginny Weasley. Why should I waste my time pining over him.' Ginny reached the astronomy tower and went out into the cool night. She walked up to the ledge and looked out over the grounds, leaning on the railing.

"I don't even know why I like him," she said to herself. "It's not like he's a great guy that everyone loves. He's exactly the opposite, a horrible, mean git. He says awful things about my family and insults me whenever I go near him." Ginny sighed and began pacing the tower. "But he's so hot." Ginny stopped her pacing and looked down at herself, taking in the threadbare dressing gown and lanky body. "And I'm not," she muttered.

Ginny went over to the edge of the tower again and looked up at the stars. "Star bright, star light," she began, "first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might wish the wish I wish tonight. I wish I weren't so boring looking." Ginny looked down at her watch and swore. 'One-thirty. Damn! I'm going to be so tired tomorrow.' After hurrying back to Gryffindor tower Ginny crawled into bed and to her luck fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early. Too early for Ginny who only got a few hours of sleep the night before. Jumping out of bed Ginny hurriedly got dressed pausing to look in the full length mirror in her dorm before going down to breakfast. 'So much for my wish,' she thought as she took in her baggy clothes and strait red hair. She turned her back on the mirror and ran down the stairs almost knocking down a first year in the process.

The Great Hall was crowded that morning and Ginny took her usual seat next to Colin Creevey. "Morning, Ginny," he said around a mouthful of toast. Ginny just smiled tiredly and glanced across the room to the Slytherin table like she did every morning. Sure enough Malfoy was sitting in his usual place next to that Zabini girl.

Ginny scowled as she thought, 'he always pays attention to her. I wish I could capture his attention like that. Of course she gets the attention of nearly every male in the school with the super tight clothes she wears.' Sighing, Ginny began to eat her breakfast, brooding over Zabini all the while.

"Ready for potions?" Colin asked, startling Ginny from her reverie.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Colin grinned wryly at that and they headed off to the dungeons together.

After listening to Snape lecture for a half an hour they began to make the lesson's potion. Today they were making a potion that would dye whatever it got on black. As she started adding the newt liver to her potion an idea began to form in Ginny's mind. 'I don't get anyone's attention with the way I look now so I'll just have to change that.' At the end of the class, Ginny poured her leftover potion into a bottle and hid it in her bag before anyone noticed.

The rest of the day went by too slowly for Ginny. She wanted to get back to her dorm where she could carry out the plan she had been forming all day. After diner Ginny went up to her dorm and brought out some needle and thread. Taking out her school uniforms she began to make alterations, making the shirts tighter and the skirts shorter. Trying on the clothes Ginny smiled in satisfaction. With the new alterations she no longer looked like a little girl who had yet to grow into her clothing; quite the contrary, she looked like a shapely young woman any guy would like to look at. Taking off the clothes Ginny put on some old ratty clothes she never wore anymore. She took out the bottle of dye she had made in potions and set it on her vanity.

Staring into the mirror Ginny picked up a pair of scissors and pulled forward a lock of hair. 'Goodbye, Innocent Ginny.' She cut. After nearly an hour of cutting and trimming to make things even Ginny was finally satisfied. She put down the scissors and picked up the dye. Pulling on a pair of gloves, Ginny began applying the dye to her hair. After washing out the excess she dried her hair and grabbed a bottle of one of the other girls gel. Flipping out her now short, midnight black hair Ginny smirked. 'Malfoy will definitely notice me now.'

At the sound of voices outside the room Ginny quickly hid the dye bottle and her altered clothes and jumped into bed, pulling the covers over her head. She heard someone come in and dig around in the trunk at the foot of the bed next to Ginny's.

"That you, Ginny?" Melissa said. "You okay?"

"Just tired," Ginny answered. She didn't want anyone to see her yet. She still had to build up enough confidence to show off her new look. Besides she was tired after her long walk the previous night.

"I know what you mean. All this homework has been keeping me up past my bedtime." Ginny heard Melissa leave and uncovered her head. She extinguished the lamp next to her bed and fell asleep easily.

* * *

The next morning Ginny reached up groggily and pushed some hair out of her face. It felt strange, too short. Ginny groaned as she remembered what she had done the night before. 'What have I done! Everyone's going to be staring at me. At least it's Saturday so I won't have to face anyone yet. . . . No! This is what you wanted, Ginny. Remember. If I don't look like such a boring, innocent little girl maybe I'll get Malfoy to notice me.' Ginny sat up and looked determinedly across the empty dorm at the mirror. 'I look good . . . I guess.'

Getting dressed in her altered school uniform Ginny began to gain more confidence. In the clothes that showed off her quite developed figure and with her short black hair flipped out just so she really did look good. Looking in the mirror, Ginny smirked. No one would think she was just the little Weasley girl anymore. Ginny grabbed her bag, deciding to skip breakfast and go straight to the library to work on homework. Yeah, homework. Not stare at Malfoy.

The library was nearly deserted on the Saturday morning. Ginny sighed, not seeing Malfoy. Aside from Ron and Harry gaping at her when she left the common room, she had yet to be confronted by anyone about her new look. Of that she was glad. She may have changed how she looked on the outside but she was not so delusional as to think she was a whole different person. Taking her usual seat Ginny got out her potions homework. As long as she was hear she would at least get some work done.

She hadn't gotten far on her essay about shrinking potions before she glanced up to see Malfoy walking in. His eyes fell at once on Ginny and he raised an eyebrow and smirked. 'Please don't come over here, Please don't come over here. I'm not ready for this yet.' She watched in horror as he began moving towards her table. 'Damn! He's coming this way.' Ginny looked down at her potions essay and pretended not to notice the tall blond walking towards her. 'Just pass me by, I'm not quite far enough in my transformation to talk to you yet.'

"Well, if it isn't the littlest Weasel," a smooth voice drawled from the other side of the table. Ginny didn't look up. "Decided to change your look, did you?" She pretended not to hear him. "And I see you finally got some clothes that fit. Did you find a bag of galleons lying around or did your family finally come into some money?"

At this Ginny finally did look up. "Did you want something, Malfoy? Or did you just want to come and try out some new insults?" she spat, surprised at her own daring.

Malfoy appeared unaffected by this and merely smirked, saying, "It looks like the little Weasel has grown claws too." Without a backward glance he sauntered off, leaving Ginny once again staring at her potions homework.

'Idiot! Why did you snap at him like that.' She sunk lower into her seat and covered her face with her hands. 'This is just bloody great. The first boy I have a crush on I can't even be in the room with without blushing and the second I snap at as soon as he comes near me. I'm hopeless.'


	2. Instruction

A/N: This story was originally going to be a one shot thing, just to get me going on the whole posting thing, but since I got some reviews (okay so it was only like three but that's three more than I've ever had before) I've decided to continue. Thanks to my reviewers, by the way. I was quite excited that some people liked my writing. Anyway, here's the thrilling conclusion. I guess it could actually go on past this but I don't know where. I'll shut up now.

Disclaimer: I already told you, it's not mine.

Metamorphosis

By Lafayette

Chapter 2 

It was too much for her. The constant stares, the fingers pointed at her, the whispered conversations that started up as soon as anyone saw her. 'Why did I do it!' Ginny screamed inwardly, lying in the dark of her quiet dorm that evening. 'I'll just stay up here all of tomorrow, that way no on will stare at me.' Closing her eyes Ginny tried to fall asleep. It was no use, her thoughts were too turbulent to allow sleep. 'Stop being stupid, Ginny. You'll have to get up on Monday for classes.'

Sighing, Ginny sat up in bed, her thoughts making her too restless to sleep. Her mind began, of it's own will, to play over the scene that had happened in the common room when she returned from snapping at Malfoy.

When she had entered the common room Ron and Harry were sitting at one of the tables doing homework under Hermione's watchful eye. Ginny had tried to sneak past them but Ron saw her. He came over to her, leaving Harry staring at her head and Hermione taking in her appearance distastefully. As soon as he got near Ron started yelling.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing! Why did you cut off all your hair and dye it black! And your clothes-" he was cut off here by Ginny.

"I was tired of being known only as Ron Weasley's little sister." she snarled and stalked away from a very surprised Ron.

In her dorm things didn't get much better. Her roommates kept coming in and asking her why she had changed her style and telling her they thought she looked better before. Ginny had finished her homework quickly and crawled into bed, pretending to be asleep whenever anyone came in.

At twelve o'clock, she still wasn't asleep. 'I don't know what I was thinking. Everyone hates how I look now. Except Malfoy. That is what you wanted.' Ginny fell back onto her bed and whispered, "He noticed me and I bit his head off. Real smooth Ginny." Closing her eyes once again and blocking out all thoughts of Malfoy and her house mates Ginny finally did fall into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Ginny woke with a feeling of dread. To her luck, all of her dorm mates had left. She got out of bed and started rifling through her trunk. She would have to face everyone sooner or later and Ginny wasn't the type to procrastinate. She started pulling out one of her old school uniforms that was still to big for her but stopped, choosing a smaller one instead. 'You wanted this, Ginny. And you're going to go through with it.' As she was buttoning her blouse Melissa came in.

"Good, you're up. I was beginning to think you'd sleep all day." Ginny just smiled politely. Melissa paused, studying Ginny. "Why did you change how you look, Gin. You're such a nice girl. This look really doesn't fit you."

'That is it!' Her jaw clenched in anger. 'Maybe I don't want to be a nice girl anymore. What has that ever gotten me? A trip to the Chamber of Secrets, that's what. Well, you know what, I'm sick of it. No more nice Ginny.'

Instead of voicing her thoughts Ginny just looked at Melissa and said, "I'm not a nice girl anymore." Without a backward glance she turned and left the room, storming across the common room and out the portrait hole.

Once a safe distance away from the Gryffindor Tower Ginny sank to the floor of one of the less used hallways. Pulling her knees up to her chest she closed her eyes. 'Who am I kidding, I am a nice girl. I don't even know how to be mean.' Just then Ginny heard footsteps and looked up. 'He is mean though,' she thought as Malfoy came around the corner.

"What do we have here?" he drawled, standing over Ginny. "Did the little Weasel lose all her friends now that she doesn't look like a nice little Gryffindor?"

Ginny glared up at him. "What do you care, Malfoy? Or is talking to 'little Gryffindors' some sort of community service, because if it is, I don't want it." 'Yes I do,' she thought.

The ever present smirk left his face. "If you think for one minute that I can't see through your act," he leaned closer, lowering his voice, "you are severely mistaken." 

Ginny stood up so she was closer to his level. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything to say. She glared instead.

Malfoy smirked and stepped away, continuing down the hall. "Of course," he called, "if you wanted to learn how to be nasty and mean, that could be arranged."

Ginny stared after his retreating back, her mouth hanging open. 'Did Malfoy just offer to teach me how to me mean?' Without thinking about it, Ginny ran down the hall after him. "Malfoy, wait," she called as she turned the corner and his blond head came into view again. He turned to face her, smirking. Ginny hurried forward and stood in front of Malfoy, panting.

"Look, Weasley, I haven't got all day," he told her in an annoyed voice. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Were you serious?" she asked once she had caught her breath.

At this Malfoy smirked again, raising one perfect blond eyebrow. "You want nasty old Malfoy's help?"

Ginny glared at him. "I'm tired of being thought of as the nice little Weasley girl. Will you help me?"

Malfoy studied her for a moment before finally replying. "Meet me back here after dinner." With that he turned and sauntered off, leaving Ginny staring in shock. 

'What have I done.'

* * *

Dinner that evening was loud. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Ginny, however, was not. It wasn't that she regretted her decision to let Malfoy teach her how to be mean, that is what she wanted. She was just nervous. Nervous because she would be spending the evening with the person she had been obsessed with for the past two months; and because Draco Malfoy had quite the reputation when it came to the female population of Hogwarts.

Ginny kept glancing over to the Slytherin table, checking to see if Malfoy had left yet. He was still eating his dinner, sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. Ginny let her gaze fall back to her plate and began moving the food around with her fork. She had hardly eaten anything for fear of upsetting the butterflies in her stomach. After what seemed like an eternity to the antsy Ginny, Malfoy got up and left the Great Hall alone. Ginny waited a few seconds, shoving down one last bite of mashed potatoes, and left, telling her house mates she needed to check something in the library.

Outside the Great Hall Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Ginny hurried to the hall she had met him in earlier only to find that empty too. 'He probably wouldn't stand around waiting for me,' Ginny thought. 'He'll probably show up in a few minutes.' Ginny sat down on the cold stone floor and waited. Ten minutes past and he didn't show up. Ginny stood and began pacing the length of the hall. Another ten minutes and he still wasn't there. 'I'll wait five more minutes,' Ginny told herself, 'and if he isn't here by then I'll leave.' Five minutes past. 

"Where is he?" Ginny demanded of the wall. 'Forget it, I'm leaving.' Ginny started around the corner and ran into something soft.

"Watch were you're going, Weasley!" Malfoy had shown up.

"Sorry," Ginny said without thinking. She stepped away from is muscular chest, wrapping her arms around her waist and frowning. "You're late."

Draco sneered. "First rule, Weasel, don't apologize."

Ginny glared. "My name is Ginny," she snapped. "And if that's all you have to tell me I could have figured it out on my own."

"Well, well. Maybe you're not a lost cause after all." He smirked, stepping closer. Ginny took a step back and hit the wall. "With an attitude like yours you could really go places."

"Are you going to teach me to scare people away, as you're so good at? Or were you just going to comment on my attitude."

"And why would you want to scare people away, Ginny?" Draco asked putting an emphasis on her name and taking another step towards the now cornered girl.

"Because they bother me," Ginny spat, fighting an urge not to move away from Malfoy's tall frame. Malfoy smirked again and suddenly stepped away from Ginny, walking halfway up the hall and turning to face Ginny again.

"Poor ickle Ginny. Are the other kids being mean to you." His tone turned from mocking to intense. "Maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to chop off your hair and dye it black." He was suddenly right next to Ginny, so close she could feel his breath on her neck. "Because you definitely don't look like a Gryffindor anymore."

"Are you saying that you like it?" Ginny asked in a slightly breathless voice, trying to sound coy but failing miserably.

"Oh, I love it," Ginny's mouth dropped open at this.

'Did Malfoy just tell me he loves the way I look?' Ginny thought incredulously. 'This is too much.'

"Well, Malfoy, thanks for the lesson." Ginny tried to slide away from Malfoy but he caught her before she could.

"Don't I get my payment now?" he asked, placing a hand against the wall an each side of Ginny's head.

"Payment?" Ginny whispered. "What payment?"

Malfoy smirked. "This payment." He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, teasing them open with his tongue.

At first Ginny was too surprised to do anything but stand completely still. 'He's kissing me,' was the only thing she could think of for a moment. Then suddenly, 'this is what you dreamed about everyday you sat drooling over him in the library. Don't just stand there like a fool, do something!' Her mind kicked back in gear, Ginny tentatively started to return the kiss. Before long she had raised her hands to his head and was twining her fingers through his soft blond hair, snogging him like mad.

A few passionate minutes later, and Ginny moaned as Malfoy pulled away, looking quite breathless. A moment later, though, he looked back as he always did, with the ever present smirk once again firmly in place. "Same time next week?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Ginny could only nod eagerly. He sauntered down the hall, and stopped just before turning the corner. "And by the way," he called over his shoulder, "my name is Draco."

As soon as he was out of sight Ginny sank to the floor, exhausted. A grin started to tug at the corners of her mouth and before long she was unable to stop grinning goofily at the wall across from her. One thought kept popping into her mind: 'Maybe this change was a good idea after all.'


End file.
